


Let Me Hear Your Body Talk中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Old Fic Repost, Pre-Series, Pre-War, Tactile, non-sticky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>震天威没法把视线从奥利安身上移开。他的手也是。战前设定。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Hear Your Body Talk中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikaikitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Let Me Hear Your Body Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728281) by [kikaikitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai). 



> 至于我标题的来源：Olivia Newton-John 今天早些时候的歌曲《Physical》，这首歌太适合文章里的震天威和奥利安了。  
> There's nothing left to talk about  
> Unless it's horizontally  
> Let's get physical, physical  
> I wanna get physical  
> Let me hear your body talk

即使是夜空中最明亮的星辰也无法和说话时的奥利安相媲美。他交流自己的理念，叙说未来的梦想，似乎周身的一切都亮了起来。

震天威在第二次见面时才注意到这点。或许是第一次见面太晚了，或许他们当时喝了点能量液，转移了注意力，又或许是装饰在档案管理员房间里那些低质量的发光带。

奥利安正摊开双手解释些什么，天蓝色的光镜闪烁着。角斗士喝下最后一口能量液，安静地注视着他，目光一寸不离。在这段时间内他们的理念愈发相同，这是他不曾想到的事。

这真是……可爱。

角斗士之间的爱情既不浪漫也不漫长，如果一个看中了另一个，他就会直接求婚，通常都是在汽车修理店里。紧接着就是一个粗鲁凶狠的拥抱。

但和奥利安在一起时一切都变了样，他长得很好看；优雅高贵的涂装，装甲样式适中，不那么适合与人打斗——但也不仅仅只是漂亮而已。震天威想和他谈上几个小时，一起品尝能量液，给他买新的光带，在他下一场角斗比赛中给他找个好位子。

或许还有在那兴奋的小脸蛋上亲一口。

震天威眼前一亮，这是个好主意。档案管理员会怎么反应？他得稍微慢点来。

当奥利安开始讲起一个朋友在医学训练里的事事，震天威伸手抬起他的下巴，奥利安停了下来，眨了眨眼。

震天威露出一个微笑，俯身上前，托着奥利安的头雕将他拉入一个吻。角斗士沉默地等了一会，分开时嘴唇轻柔地磨拭着档案管理员。

奥利安大张着嘴盯着他，突然他的系统又重新工作起来，档案管理员几乎跳了起来。震天威哈哈大笑。

“抱歉，奥利安，继续说你的故事吧。”震天威放开他的头雕，但依旧把手搭在他的肩上。  
奥利安依旧盯着他，力场震颤不安。

“不继续说了吗？”

他情不自禁呼了口气，“不。”他回答道，光镜盯着震天威的手。

震天威很快读懂了他的心思，收回搭在肩膀上的手。奥利安抬起头看着他，角斗士感觉自己的装甲似乎都要化了。如果不是他引以为豪的自控力，震天威的处理器准会因奥利安的视线烧坏。

这是个令人高兴不已的意外。温和但内心充满斗志的小管理员并不是个过分拘谨的人。

震天威感到一只手搭在他的膝盖上，摩擦着试图引起他的注意力。角斗士惊喜地嗯了一声，“还要？”

“当然。”

反应迅速礼貌，典型的奥利安作风。

他再次俯身亲吻奥利安，档案管理员热情地回应，他抬头试图加深这个吻，差点撞上角斗士的头雕。震天威轻笑着纵容了他的小动作，伸出舌头品尝刚喝下肚不久的能量液。

奥利安的风扇迅速工作起来，普神，他可真吸引人。档案管理员既主动又兴奋，但从紧闭的光镜和毫无经验的吻技来看，他还是第一次与他人亲吻。这和其他角斗士粗鲁的冲撞和比赛时粉丝激动的尖叫完全不同。

震天威听到奥利安风扇工作时的断断续续的声响，他慢慢中断这个吻（奥利安急切地凑上来，并不想停下）。如果不休息一下，小管理员的风扇会工作过度，最终导致当机。他眨着蓝色的光镜，似乎接受了这个理由，震天威忍不住露出一个微笑。

他抬起手温柔地抚摸着奥利安的大腿，指尖摩擦着装甲缝隙，力场稳定平和地冲刷过小机体的全身，发出阵阵嗡响。

奥利安调整双腿的姿势，胯上的发光带闪闪发亮。

“震天威。”

或许他的风扇还能撑上一会。他们再次亲吻彼此，在听见奥利安紧张的喘息声时，角斗士感觉自己的推进器快要被点燃了。指尖按压着变形线，奥利安不自觉地扭动着，倾身靠在震天威的怀中，乞求着更多。

震天威满足地咕哝着，手指轻抚奥利安大腿上熟知的敏感节点。角斗士停顿了一会，加深了这个吻，指尖拨弄着裸露的能量管道。

奥利安像个幼生体一样颤抖起来——或许这是他的第一次对接？

“请——还要——”奥利安坐在原地，抬头试图在震天威嘴上咬一口，但只够到了他的面甲。

角斗士对奥利安随之而来的第二个礼貌请求和失败的吻感到万分惊喜，他忍住微笑，微微用力摩擦着装甲下方。

奥利安啜泣着弓起身。普神在上，他可得好好控制住自己，不然他真想把小管理员摁住拆吃入腹。这虽然听起来不错，但对于奥利安，震天威更愿意耐心点，享受一个不那么角斗士式的夜晚。

管理员在家具上扭动着，乞求更多的抚摸和亲吻，震天威固定住他，抵着天蓝色的头雕，“奥利安。”他轻声开口，让他的伴侣冷静下来。震天威缓慢地帮他调整姿势，抬腿顶在对接面板上，这让小管理员的双腿打开，方便震天威寻找那些敏感的缝隙和管线。奥利安对这个姿势十分满意，抬头亲吻伴侣。

震天威当然也乐在其中，但现在他正准备从小管理员身上诱哄出其他声音。

他开始再次寻找着想要的装甲缝隙，另一只手轻轻抚过奥利安的脊背。他得找个好地方，一个脆弱的节点或者管线。嗯，他找到一个了。

宽厚的手掌顺着脊背乡下，在一小块面板前停了下来。

奥利安僵在原地，光镜不确定地闪烁着。

震天威轻啄他的嘴唇，抬起身看着荧蓝色的光镜，“没事的。”他安慰道，立场抚慰地冲刷过奥利安。他并不想直接拆他的伴侣，不过如果奥利安允许，他能让管理员好好享受一回。

“我......”奥利安低着头抿起嘴，“好的。”

对接面板轻声划开，奥利安将脸埋入震天威的装甲中。角斗士丝毫不怀疑奥利安从未和别人拆过，他会把这变成一场美妙的初次体验。

“没关系的。”震天威重复道，他极其缓慢地握住面板内卷曲的输出管。

等奥利安放松下来，他收紧手指，挤压着输出管的顶端。

小管理员啜泣着颤抖起来——震天威早就预想到他的反应，将他压在家具上。

奥利安的大腿抽动着，风扇加速运转发出阵阵噪音，力场如濒死的恒星搬向外波动。

双方都稍微休息了一会，震天威用另一只手抚摸着奥利安银色的腹甲，揉捏逐渐增压的管子。

他满意地听到更响亮的呻吟声。

角斗士咬紧牙关，有时候序幕比正戏更加火辣诱人，他已经想不起上次如此享受是什么时候的事了。

他握住输出管，拇指连续磨蹭着顶端。

“啊......震—震天......”奥利安呼出的热气喷在角斗士肩膀上，管身发出轻微的吱呀声。

震天威在内心暗暗赌咒发誓，开始取悦起他的伴侣。指尖收紧，搓动，玩弄手里的管子，同时还要确保不让奥利安掉下去。他像个角斗士一样“奋斗”。

奥利安哽咽着，在震天威怀里扭来扭去。有时候他把脸埋进震天威的胸膛，断断续续地乞求着。管理员喘息着，在震天威的玩弄下胸甲剧烈起伏，压抑着输出管逐渐增压所带来和堆积的快感。

震天威强有力的立场包裹住小管理员，不给他任何机会来回报。奥利安只能在力场的冲刷下颤抖呻吟。

他用几根手指圈着管子，不时地拧拧管身，尖锐的手指抠挖奥利安的胸甲。他对这项活动乐此不彼，粗鲁地拨弄着几根有色管线。

奥利安感到浑身燥热，警报在后台响起，“我——震—震天威，我要——”

角斗士低吼着，用力挤压小管理员的输出管。

奥利安在他怀里下了线，双手胡乱摸索着试图支撑自己，大脑在过载的冲刷下一片空白。蓝色的能量液溅上银白色的小腹，沾到震天威的身上。他无声地张大嘴，在系统重启后哭出了声。

震天威一眨不眨地看着奥利安，记录下每一个角度和射出的能量液，系统吵嚷着要求对接。他压下对接提议，光镜紧盯着奥利安。

颤抖的奥利安，哭泣的奥利安，精疲力尽的奥利安。

震天威在他失去平衡前托着奥利安的后背，小心地让他躺下。

瞥见小机体正挂着可爱的微笑，四肢摊开躺在家具上，震天威倒吸一口气。

他得煎熬上一段时间才能把注意力集中在明天的比赛上了。

**Author's Note:**

> 续篇是《 Only If You'll Be Mine》.


End file.
